1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new door locking device for retrofitting to existing tank type doorframes for selectively locking a door mounted on the doorframe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door locking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,046 describes a bar used for positioning across a door for locking the door. Another type of door locking device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,736 that includes a specific design for locking vending machines. Yet another type of door locking device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,179 which includes a bar mounted on a conventional doorframe for securing a door.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a locking assembly that is suitable for a tanker or reservoir type doorframe. Such a locking assembly should also be readily retrofittable to existing doorframes as an anti-terrorism device to prevent unlawful entry into fuel tankers and the like.